Something more than just a friendship?
by Kabbles
Summary: The Black Widow heads to Agent Hill's office, in attempt to invite her over for a casual dinner. Natasha hopes this dinner could lead to something more... When the night does go to plan, can the two then settle down into something sweeter?
1. Chapter 1

The shallow echo of high heels reverbed down the clean corridor. In each adjacent room, Shield Agents busied themselves with paperwork or weapon design, sitting at computers and typing on the keyboards. This was not the ideal environment of work for the owner of the heels. It was far too enclosed, and just downright boring. There was no movement, no fear factor and no thrill.

Natasha Romanoff was a woman of action. Sadly since the New York Incident, she wasn't. Not by choice, however, but just due to the lack of interesting work. It had been incredibly slow the last 6 months and she wanted out. What was the use in being cooped up inside? She felt trapped. Like a bird in a cage.

The Russian had spent most of her days sitting in a small office area, sifting through documents upon documents, checking them all for errors and correcting them. Natasha found it more stressful than being out on the field, which was saying something, considering most of the time in the field there was a high chance of death. But then again, that's what she had been trained for, contrary to being deskbound and trying to avoid paper cuts.

Although, there had been one thing getting her through the long months. One thing that helped keep her from quitting the job. That one thing happened to be in the shape of Agent Hill. When Natasha had needed a distraction the most, it had been her. Of all people.

Natasha rounded the corner, a small squeaking sound emitting from her heels as she turned. Now, only a mere 20 steps away from Hill's office a small lump appeared in the back of her throat. She was nervous. Unconditionally. Miss Romanoff had been trained ever since she was a little girl to hide emotions and suddenly that was all irrelevant. She couldn't help it.

There was a reason for this, but Natasha really didn't like to admit it to herself. Her mind was playing games with her. The angel on her shoulder telling her it was lies, but the devil telling her it was truth. She forcibly shook her head as Loki's words rung in her cranium from all those months ago.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

Biting her lower lip, she reached the door to Maria's workplace. Natasha stood outside for a few minutes, composing herself.

"This is stupid." She whispered to herself. "Love is for children."

The Agent was right. Or so she thought she was. She claimed to herself that she only had a close friendship with Maria, a special one. A type of relationship she had never had before. It wasn't love. It couldn't be? There was a high chance Hill wasn't into women anyway, let alone interested in Natasha.

Miss Romanoff exhaled sharply, before knocking on the door softly, pushing it open. Gliding inside, she saw Maria's elegant stature parked graciously onto the seat of a brown office chair. Hill glanced up quickly.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Maria's voice was very uniform and official. She seemed to be in a neutral mood, possibly due to the fact it was a Friday and she may have to work the next day. Shield Agents didn't always get the weekend off, which was understandable, however work was always much more relaxed on a Saturday.

"Hey." The lump in Natasha's throat impaired her speech slightly. "Well, I'm here now." The Black Widow had previously sent a memo forward, letting Hill know she was coming. That was general etiquette at Shield, so why would she be any different with Maria?

Natasha strode over and perched on the edge of the desk, letting her legs dangle freely. She stole a look over at the other's façade and placed her hands gently in her own lap.

"You know, if it wasn't for you I probably would have quit this job by now." She sighed happily.

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" Maria retorted knowingly, offering a friendly but forced smile at the figure balanced on her writing desk.

Nodding back at Agent Hill, Natasha struggled to find the right words in her head for what she wanted to ask. She sat in silence for a short while, noticing how calm and collected Maria remained. It was hard to read her at times. No matter how long Natasha stared and stared, no clues on what Hill was thinking or feeling would arise. This didn't surprise Nat, it was Maria Hill after all.

Sliding her soft palms off her own lap, she laid them on the table either side of her. Drumming her fingers softly against the brim of the desk, she crossed her ankles and clicked her heels together in an attempt to stall more time.

Finally, Natasha was able to construct the correct word pattern she was looking for, whether she was able to deliver it in the way she hoped was the question.

"Maria, would you say we've become… Rather close these past few months?" Articulating her words carefully, Natasha locked eyes with her co-worker.

Maria pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in a moment of thought. "Yes, I suppose it would be fair to say that."

"Well then…" Natasha's voice trailed off as she tried to draw courage from deep down inside her. She scorned herself, told herself to stop being afraid. The well-trained agent was great at coping with fear. She was qualified to handle any kind of terror, any kind except this one.

Taking a deep breath she started her sentence again. "Well then, would it be fair request your presence at dinner tonight?"

There had been a reason Natasha slipped into a sleek, dainty dress. Its everlasting black material fitted well against the assassin's curves and contrasted with her promiscuous, danger-red lipstick. It was almost a way of tempting Maria out. It was subtle, oh so subtle. It could easily be taken as usual Black Widow casual wear, however when selecting her outfit, Miss Romanoff had one person in mind, and that one person in mind only.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Agent?" Hill's face remained unchanged, with exception of her left eyebrow being raised inquiringly.

On impulse, Natasha retorted. "No." She faltered for a split second. "It's more like two friends getting to know each other a little better over some food." Her expression was blank and her words riddled with simplicity.

"Sounds like a date to me." Maria countered as her dashed-pink lips teasingly smirked for a millisecond, before being thrust back into a flat expression. It had been slightly seductive, but more playful, something incredibly rare from Agent Hill and Natasha was lucky to spot it. "Tell me, Miss Romanoff, where do you propose on taking me for this date?"

"It's not a date." Natasha insisted, consequently she was lying through her teeth. She wanted it to be a date. Every ounce in her body wanted it to be a date, yet her brain refused to let her lips admit that to the woman sitting opposite her. "But I was planning on taking you somewhere fancy, somewhere really posh and expensive. Then I realised, what better way for you to get to know me, than in the comfort of my own home."

The two women were close, yes. Nevertheless they were close colleagues. Shield Agents kept their work lives and their social lives separate. So far, the relationship between the two was solely based on work. Tasha didn't want that. Maria had been so kind to her in the work environment; imagine what she'd be like in a relaxed environment.

Smiling almost affectionately, Agent Hill picked up a pen and twiddled it between her fingers. "You know, that does actually sound quite appealing." Flicking her eyes to the clock on the wall, she slowly pushed out of the office chair. "Well, my day is finished now. What time should I come round to yours?"

"Right away, if you want." Natasha half blurted this out in excitement.

"Tasha, do I really look like I'm dressed for the occasion? Let me go home and change into something… Nicer first? I'll pick out something special, just for you."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Come over whenever you're ready. I'll be prepared." Sliding off the desk, she stood up, smoothing out her dress and readying herself to leave. "I'll see you then?"

"I'll see you then." Maria repeated, reassuringly.

* * *

_Authors note: Updated it slightly to make Maria more IC than before. If there is still room for improvement let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2

The night started off a little awkward, however it progressed well. Natasha had cooked a typical Russian dish of Beef Stroganov which she had learnt to make when she was just a small child. Cooking was among the many skills the Redhead had acquired at a young age, other examples included firearms handling, espionage and killing. Nat had always taken that kind of life in her stride. Yes, once in a blue moon she wished for a normal life, but this is all she'd ever known, all she'd ever had. It was at the point where now it was all she ever wanted.

The apartment was small but cosy. The spy never really spent enough time at home for it to be worthwhile on getting a bigger living space. The walls weren't decorated and the furnishing was simple. There were no pictures up. No images of loved ones, no images of family and no images of Natasha from various points in her life, if you could actually call her time spent on Earth that. Even if the agent did want pictures scattered around her house, she didn't truthfully own any. None were ever taken. It was tragic, yet Natasha Romanoff was far past the point where it bothered her. It was the norm.

The two women were now situated on the couch. It easily seated three, however Maria and Natasha were siting fairly close next to each other, leaving a large gap off to the side of them. Nat had her feet up on the seat, her legs folded below her. Her body was orientated towards Maria as her left hand carelessly played with the assassin's auburn locks. Natasha's right hand was lightly laid to rest on her own thigh, whilst her thumb unconsciously stroked it. It was something Natasha did when she was content, however she never realised it was happening.

On the coffee table in front of them stood two empty glasses, but they hadn't always been that way. A bright lipstick smudge remained on the edge of one, signifying which one was Natasha's. A bottle of red wine was located in the middle of the table, only a small amount of liquid remained in the elegant vessel.

"Do you want to finish the rest of that?" She gestured towards the bottle. "There's about enough for one more glass." The host asked Maria out of common courtesy. In truth, Nat really fancied one more glass, yet she wanted to be polite.

Maria tucked a few loose strands of her tied-back hair behind her ear. "We can split it?"

"Sure." The Russian grinned, leaning over and pouring the remaining drink evenly between the two glasses, handing one to Maria, keeping the other clutched in her hand.

"So have you enjoyed tonight then?"

"I have, Miss Romanoff. It's been a very welcoming first date." Maria had a slightly jokey tone in her voice, a sweet smile splashed across her modest lips.

Putting the glass to her mouth, Nat took a long sip, finishing the drink off. "It's not a date, Maria!" She smirked, rolling her eyes to the side.

"If you say so, Natasha." There was much more meaning to this sentence than first suggested. Nat sat and thought about it for a few moments, the words still circling her head. After the brunette placed her vacant glass down on the table, Natasha leant forward, placing a hand gently on the side of the other's cheek. She stared intently at Maria's façade before pressing her their lips together in a loving embrace.

It was a short and sweet kiss and when they separated, a huge rush of emotion flowed through Natasha, welling up at the pit of her stomach.

"We shouldn't-"

"But you want to." Natasha was quick to cut Maria off short. She could see emotion in Maria's eyes. There was lust, hunger and need sparkling in her deep blue irises.

"But we shouldn't." Maria's reply was scarily simple. She was trying to hide her feelings from Natasha, but it wasn't working. Nat could read Maria like a book, and deep down the brunette knew this.

Sighing, Natasha retracted her body back to her portion of the chair, sinking into it. "I'm sorry." They had been incredibly close friends and now, Natasha was worried that her one simple slightly-influenced-by-alcohol-consumption decision had destroyed that, all those months of building a friendship. A lump appeared in Nat's throat. This was exceedingly unnatural for her. In fact, the whole day had been unusual. First the nervousness, then asking Maria out and now this, this feeling of guilt and disappoint. She shook her head a little, telling herself it was just the wine making her all giddy. Natasha didn't drink often (unless it was stereotypical vodka) for a reason. She was a spy, she had to bury feelings. Alcohol just brought them all out again, no matter how much she drunk.

"Don't be sorry." Maria moved forward, lying on Natasha with her legs either side of the woman's on the couch. She pressed her lips gently against the other's, her arms draped around the redhead's neck. Instinctively, Nat cupped Maria's face in her soft hands, caressing her cheek tentatively with her thumb. Her heart was racing; the rhythmic thud was accompanied by Maria's also fast beating chest.

Their lips worked away delicately at one another, before Natasha finally pushed Maria's apart allowing her access to her mouth. It was all such a deliberate process. Time seemed to be slowing down, granting the couple a seemingly infinite period to pleasure each other all they could with their intimacy.

As tongues slid together, hair was let down and clothing was removed. Hands worked steadily and confidentially, causing sharp gasps to be released which just about managed to escape the tightly locked mouths.

Natasha had lost track of time. All concentration had been funnelled into entertaining Maria. The kiss finally broke and Maria laid her head to rest tenderly on Natasha's chest. They were both still wearing enough clothes to not be considered naked, yet it would be greatly frowned upon if they were seen publicly in this state.

Maria's eyes darted up and caught Natasha's gaze. They both stared at each other longingly, hands still roaming one another's bodies. The Russian swallowed hard, biting down on her bottom lip.

The night certainly wasn't over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The heavy eyelids of the Russian slowly opened like the curtains at the start of a play. Golden sunshine shone heartily through the gap in the blinds, splashing warmth onto the soft façade of Natasha. Her vision was slightly blurred and there was a blend of tastes swimming round the mouth of the spy, predominantly alcohol with a dash of something unfamiliar. Licking her lips in attempt to put a name to the flavour, her eyes grew exceedingly wide. Quickly turning her head to the side and looking down at the once tidy floor of her bedroom she examined the undergarments that littered the carpet. Last night wasn't a dream.

Slipping out from underneath the silk sheets, Nat placed both her feet firmly on the ground. She stood up and stretched lazily, rubbing her eyes with the rear of her hand. Walking out the bedroom and into the hallway the sweet smell of sex in her nostrils was replaced by the delicious scent of home cooking. The faint sound of out of tune singing and a radio could be just about heard in the distance. Natasha was almost scared to open the door to the kitchen, yet she entered anyway, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Good morning, sugar!" There was a great enthusiasm in Maria's voice as she spoke. She wore a white dressing gown and a cream apron was draped over her front. Her back was to Natasha but she must have sensed her arrive. The brunette was cooking a fry up breakfast, complete with extra crispy bacon.

Strolling up behind Maria, Natasha reverse hugged her, standing on tiptoes and resting her own chin on the other's shoulder, watching Maria expertly work away at the food.

"Morning, sweetie!" The tone of language used between the two of them had drastically changed overnight. This confused Natasha a little, seeing as she'd not really ever known Hill to be like this. "You know, I didn't realise I even had half of this food…"

Maria smirked, retorting playfully. "You don't spend much time at home, do you?"

Exhaling softly, Natasha released her grip on Maria. "Nope, I'm _very_ dedicated to my work, as you know." She leant back against a cupboard, continuing to observe Maria from more of a distance.

"Miss Romanoff, you and me both know that isn't true! You spend most of your time making paper airplanes out of paperwork and then visiting me." Maria scoffed, beginning to serve up the breakfast onto two plates.

Nat repeated playfully. "Yeah, _dedicated_."

Raising an eyebrow, Maria glanced over at Natasha. "I like your choice of clothes today, by the way, very flattering."

Looking more than somewhat confused, Natasha directed her eyes downwards. She blushed a deep crimson, biting her lower lip as she realised she was completely naked.

Laughing loudly, Maria offered sympathy, reminding Natasha of the previous evening once more. "It's fine, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Plus, I kinda like it anyway." The American woman bit her bottom lip in a seductive manner.

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" The redheaded woman grinned. "I guess I'll go put some clothes on-…"

Maria was swift to interrupt. "Nu-uh. I didn't just cook you up this breakfast for it to go cold on the table while you spend 10 minutes trying to pick an outfit. And like I said, I enjoy it when you're like this."

"You like seeing me naked and a complete mess? You have a strange taste in women, Hill." Natasha's words were sprinkled with a joking tone. She picked up a nightgown from the washing basket and slipped into it, receiving a glare from Agent Hill as she did so. The Black Widow wanted to please Maria, but at the same time she still felt uncomfortable being naked around her in a situation like this.

"Are you surprised I have a taste in women at all?" Maria was genuinely intrigued as she placed the two plates down on the dining table, pulling the chairs out and perching on the seat of one.

Sitting down across from the other, thinking briefly, Natasha answered with confidence. "Yeah, I guess I am." Looking back, Nat remembered that Maria had never openly told her about her sexual orientation and this is what had caused some original worry in the first place. The spy had really expected Hill not to be interested in women, but luckily for her that was not the case.

"Well, when I look at it, love is between two souls. The vessels which house the souls shouldn't come in the way of love, not ever. And that is why I 'swing both ways'." Maria smiled cutely up at the other woman as she began to eat.

Mulling this over, Natasha also started on her food. Her thoughts then found their way back to the previous evening, flashes of pleasure and excitement rushing through her brain. As she reached a specific point in the night Tasha stopped in her tracks as something dawned on her.

"Last night, right before we engaged in…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for the correct words. "…Before we engaged in intimacy, you said we shouldn't. What changed your mind?"

"I guess you were too busy engaged in your own feelings to notice mine, these past few months, Miss Romanoff."

Natasha stared at Maria's face intently for an instant. "You're not usually the type to let your feelings be noticed, in fairness."

"True." Maria nodded acceptingly.

"You still haven't answered my question." Natasha liked to pry.

"What changed my mind?" The Agent sat pensively. "I must say, Natasha, to start off with I was nervous. Scared, even. Not necessarily of you, but more of me. I mean, I can count the amount of relationships I've had in my life on one hand and still have some fingers left over."

Natasha gestured for her to continue. "Carry on."

"I just… I looked into your eyes and I saw _exactly _what I wanted. You."

It took a while for the Redhead to take in what had just been said and once it had all registered, she really didn't want to ruin the moment, and nor did Maria. They both finished their breakfast in silence and stayed quiet, admiring each other extensively.

Natasha breathed out before finally breaking the peace. "I need to go shower. I'd invite you to join me, but I really haven't recovered from last night yet." She winked spiritedly. "I'll see you in a bit?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so I guess you will." Maria was trying to wipe a smile off her face, but she wasn't succeeding.

Smirking, Natasha mused teasingly. "Try not to miss me."


	4. Chapter 4

Heading back through the hall and into the bathroom she softly closed the door behind her, slipping out of the nightgown and turning on the shower. She stepped cautiously underneath the steady stream of hot water, enjoying the warmth against her skin. Natasha looked down at her bare body, noticing a couple of marks on her skin she didn't recognise. She smiled tenderly to herself, memories of the night before streaming back as she looked over each nick.

Picking up the soap with her fingers, she stretched out her arms before starting to wash herself slowly. A cloud of thin steam rose from the base of the shower, floating around the bathroom, filling up the air. It was humid, but not so humid that it was uncomfortable. Nat was being delicate. She carefully washed herself, massaging each bump and bruise as she passed over it. Closing her soft eyelids, she hummed quietly to herself as her mind wandered over what had happened in the bedroom just hours before.

Her expert hands worked skilfully on her luscious red locks, conditioning and shampooing them as she continued to play back in her head Maria's various actions of pleasure. Before she knew it, the water had gone cold. She had used up all the hot water. Finishing off with her hair as quick as she could, she tried to avoid getting too cold- to no prevail. A small sigh escaped Natasha's pursed lips as she turned off the water flow. She couldn't even remember how long she had been in the bathroom but she had suffered the consequences; she was now freezing.

Stepping out of the shower, Nat went to grab a towel from the rack. Her hand hit cool metal, a small, low sound reverbing from the surface. This caused the Russian to realise where she had left them all; in the kitchen. Small droplets of water were running down her naked body, forming a little personal puddle on the floor. Swiftly, she opened the door and ambled into the kitchen, leaving a trail of fluid behind.

"Maria… Can you pass me a towel?" Natasha pointed to the pile of fresh, neatly folded towels above the dryer. She stood in the doorway, her soaking hair plastered to the back of her neck.

Maria looked up at the redhead. "Sure." She grabbed the soft material, heading across the kitchen directly to the wet figure. Taking a second look at Natasha, she raised an eyebrow.

"You look freezing, Miss Romanoff." As she spoke, Hill tenderly wrapped the towel around Natasha's shivering frame, pulling her close into the American's warm chest.

The feeling of Maria's arms around Tasha's figure was amazing. She revelled in the moment, taking a deep breath, inhaling the luscious smell of the other women. A warm rush washed over Natasha's chilled body. It was love. Over the past 6 months, all building up to this very point in time, Natasha's love for Maria had been growing and developing into this. She wasn't in love with Hill, but she certainly loved her, loved her kindness, personality and her body. She loved everything possible about Maria and all that Natasha hoped now, was that Maria loved her back.

"The water went cold." Her tone was slightly childish as she leant on Maria's shoulder; her soft, wet cheek settling on the silky material of Maria's gown. She hadn't meant to sound needy, but Natasha's brain was craving Hill's attention.

Maria dragged a strand of saturated hair off Nat's upside cheek, resituating it with the rest of the Assassin's curls. "Do you want a towel for your hair, too?" There was a kind quality to her voice, like she was used to looking after a loved one.

Trickling beads of glistening liquid trailed down Natasha's forehead and neck, several droplets dropping off the tips of her curls, landing on Maria's once dry clothes. "That would be nice." She smiled up at Maria's façade softly.

Reluctantly, Agent Hill released her grip on Nat, padding back across the tiled kitchen to the pile of recently laundered towels. She picked up a smaller one, returning to Natasha. Maria used her hands to guide the Spy into turning around, back facing Maria.

Hands and fingertips working expertly, the brunette wrapped Natasha's gracious locks up in the comfortable towel. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "That's better. Now, come, sit down and get warm." She took the soft palm of Nat's in her own, guiding her into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Maria and Natasha's fingers were still interlaced as they sat down and sank into the seat. Maria pulled Nat closer, playfully. Sunlight fought to pour into the room, streaming through the thin gaps in the dark blue curtains. Dust particles could be seen floating in the air arbitrarily, lacking purpose. It was silent, except for the clock hanging on the wall and the minute hum of engines going past in the distance.

Swiftly, Natasha was lifted into Maria's lap, the brunette's arms wrapping round Nat's waist from behind. Leaning back and mewling softly to herself, Natasha closed her eyes, enjoying the therapeutic embrace.

"You should be dry soon, then you'll warm up." The words left Maria's lips in a matter of fact manner. She carefully shut her delicate eyelids and exhaled happily.

Settling down into Agent Hill's slender figure, Natasha turned her head, resting it gently on the other's upper chest.

"You sound like a mother." The Russian said pointedly, a warm smile curving onto her delicious lips.

Opening her eyes again, looking down at the Agent perched in her lap, Maria reached up and gently caressed the other woman's warming cheek with the back of her fingers. Hill had a small, inquisitive frown knitted into her eyebrows.

"A mother?"

Natasha twisted her upper body so that their chests were pressed together. She loosely draped her arms around Maria's neck and buried her head against the soft skin. Murmuring against Maria's collar, she grinned to herself, relaxing. "Yes, a mother. Not my mother though, just a mother." Nat shut her beautiful green eyes as she reminisced.

As her gentle fingertips ran down the woman in her lap's jawline, Maria felt a profound feeling sprout deep in her chest. It was strange to see Natasha like this, so strange. It was a completely new side to her. Even Maria was acting different. Everything Shield had ever trained them to do with their emotions was being ignored. But isn't that life? Ignoring the rules, standing out from the crowd and self-discovery? Maybe Maria was thinking too far into it, but as she looked down and saw one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, resting happily and smiling to herself in her lap, she knew that nothing else in the world mattered right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Soft flesh worked away gently against each other. Tips of tongues dipped gently into entrances. Time was at the couple's mercy, passing without a second thought. The mid Saturday sunlight shone through the clear glass panes. The TV was on in the background, providing a homely soundtrack to the room.

However, the Russian born didn't even consider the building as a home, and if you looked carefully, this was evidently the case. Natasha's apartment was rarely used. This was expected, seeing as she was out on a mission so frequently.

The coasters on the table were covered in a thin layer of dust, no rings from glasses stained onto them. The carpet was spotless and consistent; it had hardly been tread on. Even the walls were in immaculate condition, not a single scuff, mark or scratch was in sight. It was almost eerie how good a state the living space was in.

"I feel like an 18 year old again." Maria stated as she broke the kiss, her forehead still rested against the woman's that straddled her. She smiled tenderly up at the Redhead; their eyes locked together, their lips still touching ever so slightly.

"So is this what normal teenagers get up to on the weekends?" As her hands gently rubbed Maria's sides, Nat smirked. Her deep, jade irises flicked down at Maria's slender frame which lay between Tasha's legs. "Or more importantly is this what _you _got up to on the weekends?"

A soft, complimenting blush tinged onto the smooth cheeks of Agent Hill. "Why, is someone jealous?" She teased, pressing her pink lips against Natasha's in a quick, passionate kiss. A lively spark glinted in her eye.

"Why would I be jealous? I've got you right where I want you." Natasha replied dominantly, cupping Maria's façade in her hands, returning a kiss with double the passion and intent. "Also, where did you learn all that from last night?"

"My weekends as a teenager at college, of course!" Hill laughed, caressing Nat's hair with her gentle fingertips, letting the luscious curls fall in and out of her digits playfully and purifyingly. "You're not the only one to have been with a girl before, Tasha."

Pulling on her bright red painted lip with her teeth, Natasha exhaled. "Who said anything about me being with a girl before?"

"Oh please, the way you worked so expertly last night. The way you made me feel… I almost believed I was special, for a moment." Maria was solemn.

"You are special!" The Assassin pleaded. "What, you think you were just another assignment? Another mission? I slept with you because it's part of my work? No, it's because you're special. To me."

A wide grin pulled itself across the dainty mouth of the Brunette. "I know, I just wanted to hear it from your lips, not from my brain."

"Huh. And I was worried I hadn't done a good enough job last night, and that I'd have to finish it off now. We wouldn't want that, would we?" She tantalisingly ran her hand down Maria's front, towards her crotch, before returning it to rest on the other's shoulder. "Anyway, so back to your experience with girls." Natasha raised her eyebrows as a cue for Maria to continue.

"There isn't much to tell, so sorry if you were hoping for some raunchy tales of me and the ladies of Shield in the bathrooms during lunch breaks or something, because nothing like that's ever happened. No, it was just the one time. Like I said, back when I was still at college. Studying applied sciences at HW in Chicago. This was before I went into army, which then led me to my work now. So yeah, there was this girl in my class. Blonde." Maria was looking past Nat into the distance, a look of ruminate in her eyes. "She was kinda cute, I guess. We studied a lot together, socialised together. Got close. We ended up dating without realising it, which then lead of course, to us getting intimate, like people do. Then when the end of the college came, we split up. Only because we had to. She was going back to New Jersey and I ended up marching off to the Military. That's it really." Maria looked back into Natasha's eyes and smiled. She could tell from the look on her face that she cared about Maria's passed and was genuinely interested. That's what she loved about Nat. She _really _seemed to care about her, which is certainly not what Maria had initially expected.

"That's really cute. And applied sciences? My girlfriend's a genius. You'd get along with Stark." Nat leant down as she said this, lying directly next to the other woman on the couch, face to face; they were so close she could feel the soft breath from Maria dancing across her skin.

"Girlfriend?" Maria looked slightly shocked for a second, before returning to her natural expression, her azure eyes not being able to tear away from the glowing emeralds just centimetres in front of her. "I like the sound of that, me being your girlfriend. Genius?" She shook her head slightly, resting her eyelids shut for a short moment. "Nope not at all, whereas Stark _is_ a genius. Plus, I'd never be able to get along with Tony. A: I'd look like I have the intelligence of a child next to him and B: _No one _gets along with Stark."

Chuckling softly, Natasha's gorgeous lips curved into a beam. "Yeah, that's true. Stark doesn't play well with others." She wrapped her arms around Maria's back, then intertwining the couple's legs together into a loving embrace, her voice dropping in volume as well as becoming much sweeter. "You're my beautiful girlfriend and you can't escape that now."

"That's a good thing." Maria's eyes shut fully as she hummed softly, matching Nat's volume and tone, one hand on the Spy's cheek, the other gently on her hip. "I wouldn't want to escape."

"You say that now, but…" Natasha's spirited voice trailed off, her fingertips drawing circles carefully on Agent Hill's back.

"I do say that now, and I'll say that forever more."

Nat couldn't be bothered to produce another remark, so the two of them sat in silence as the minutes passed by, only the TV and the birds outside creating any form of noise. After some time the Redhead spoke again.

"You know what really annoys me about you? The fact that you're so much more attractive than I."

Maria opened one eye. "_Shut up Tasha._" Before kissing the woman next to her intensely, not ever wanting to ever stop.

"_Как хотите, любовник._"


End file.
